Achievements
Achievements have two different colors, the color changes when you obtain the achievement. Obtain trails by completing all other achievements in that category. In the future each trail will give a small boost to specific stats (for example Blood Trail will give a boost to Weapons, Money Trail will increase the Reward you get for each Quest, Panda Trail will give extra agility and Random Trail will give a weaker boost to all the techs). Sorted by color: Before obtained/After obtained text color, putting the trail achievements in the end: 'Pink/Crimson' *First Blood: Kill 1 player. *On a Roll: Kill 10 players. *Bloodlust: Kill 100 players. *General: Kill 1K players. *Warlord: Kill 4K players. *Reaper: Kill 10K players. *Envy: Kill a custom trail. *Invader: Destroy a turret. *Conqueror: Destroy 100 turrets. *Friendly Fire: Kill a teammate (use a Grav Bomb to do it). *Gone Postal: Kill a courier. *Emo: Commit suicide (use a Grav Bomb to kill yourself, getting sucked in the black hole). *Shiva: Blood Trail. 'Lime/Gold:' *Miner: Mine an asteroid (shot at it with a weapon until the asteroid dissapears. It's recommended to use Mining BEam or Ion Mine Beam when available). *Collector: Mine one of each ore (Aluminium, Platinum, Silver and iron). *Quarrier: Obtain 3,000 ore. *Motherload: Obtain 15,000 ore. *Rich man: Get $100K. *Millionaire: Get $1M. *Rolling In It: Get $10M. *Thief: Steal a package (that package must be floating in space. If a ship has a package, you can make it float by killing that courier) *Questor: Community service (do many Delivery and/or mining Quests). *Adventurer: Complete one of each quest (Delivery, Mining, Base and Spy missions). *Affluenza: Money Trail. 'White/Light Grey:' *Shift to Drift: Drift! (It also works if you press E and then move your ship). *Drifter: Drift for 1 minute total. *Tramp: Drift 10 minutes total. *Dizzy: Drift 1 hour total. *Gyro God: Drift 10 hours total. *Takumi: Forced Induction (drifting while using turbo). *Bunta: Hyper-drift (drift during a hyperdrive jump). *Reverse: I can go backwards!? (Shift/E + down/s). *Inertia Drift: Drift into a black hole. *Dangerous: Kill while drifting. *Stickshift: Reverse Turbo Drift (buy turbo and drift backwards). *Paper Cup: Panda Trail. 'Yellow/Light Blue:' *Here to Stay: Make an account (just type a name and a password, no e-mail required). *Ouch: Die (it doesn't matter how). *Risky Business: Accept a quest in D4 (where the Super Massive Black Hole is located). *Too Slow: Fall into a wormhole. *Oops...: Fall into a black hole (and you obviously die). *Boing!: Touch the edge or the server. *Traveller: Visit every sector. *Schizoid: Visit all 4 corners of the map. *Astronaut: Claim a planet (just fly above a yellow or opposite color planet and wait one second above it). *Imperialist: Claim each planet once during the same game in a roll (if you log out or disconnect you will need to claim all planets you already claimed again). *Eccentric: Random Trail. Sorted by Objective Mining: *Miner: Mine an asteroid. *Collector: Mine one of each ore. *Quarrier: Obtain 3000 ore. *Motherload: Obtain 15000 ore. 'Kills:' *Ouch: Die. *Emo: Commit suicide (you need to kill yourself with gravity bomb to get this). *Envy: Kill a custom trail. *Gone Postal: Kill a courier. *Friendly Fire: Kill a teammate (you need to use a Grav Bomb). *First Blood: Kill 1 player. *On a Roll: Kill 10 players. *Bloodlust: Kill 100 players. *General: Kill 1K players. *Warlord: Kill 4K players. *Reaper: Kill 10K players. *Shiva: Blood Trail (obtained after getting all the crimson achievements). 'Turrets:' *Invader: Destroy a turret. *Conqueror: Destroy 100 turrets. 'Money:' *Rich man: Get $100000. *Millionaire: Get $1 million. *Rollin In It: Get $100 million. 'Missions:' *Questor: Community Service. *Risky Business: Accept a quest in D4. *Adventurer: Complete one of each quest. 'Drifting:' *Reverse: Can I go backwards!? (Shift + down arrow/S button). *Stickshift: Reverse Turbo Drift. *Takumi: Forced Induction (while you are using turbo). *Dangerous: Kill while drifting. *Bunta: Hyper-drift (drift during hyperdrive). *Inertia Drift: Drift into a black hole. *Shift to Drift: Drift! *Drifter: Drift for 1 minute total. *Tramp: Drift 10 minutes total. *Dizzy: Drift 1 hour total. *Gyro God: Drift 10 hours total. *Paper Cup: Panda Trail. 'Exploration:' *Boing!: Touch the edge of the map. *Traveller: Visit every sector. *Schizoid: Visit all 4 corners. Conquest: *Astronaut: Claim a planet (just fly above a yellow or opposite color planet and wait one second above it). *Imperialist: Claim each planet once during the same game in a roll (if you log out or disconnect you will need to claim all planets you already claimed again). Misc.: *Here to Stay: Make an account (just type a name and a password, no e-mail required). *Thief: Steal a delivery package (that package must be floating in space. If a ship has a package, you can make it float by killing that courier). *Too Slow: Fall into a wormhole. *Oops...: Fall into a black hole. *Affluenza: Money Trail. *Eccentric: Random Trail.